


Did you steal him?

by quigui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Derek babysits, Fluff, M/M, the sheriff meddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigui/pseuds/quigui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles does not have a thing for babies. Or single dads. Or dads in general.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you steal him?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callofthemoon/gifts).



> Sterek secret santa gift for [happynglad](http://happynglad.tumblr.com)

Stiles does not have a thing for babies. Or single dads. Or dads in general. But he's pretty sure he's about to get an anime-style nosebleed from the sight of the stranger across the frozen pizzas aisle, the stranger with a baby carrier strapped on, and a kid doing his best starfish impression. Granted, he probably would have gotten a similar response from the whole setup sans baby. But something about the jiggling arms and legs, stuffed into way too much clothing, drew his attention, and he was extremely pleased to find that it came attached to someone that might actually break the scale. Beacon Hills probably hadn't seen such a level of hotness since Lydia and Danny had left for college. If he had known he would have had come home sooner. So much sooner-

"What?" the stranger barks at him. Stiles focuses on the face again, way angrier than it was 10 seconds before, and _wow_ , Stiles could look at those eyes for ages, but preferably if they were on someone that was not about to kill him because he looked at his baby. As it were, it was worrying that someone could go from confusion towards pizza choices to outright anger in such a short span of time.

"Nothing, just... Cute baby," he says, smiling. He sticks his tongue at the kid, who gives a tiny shriek of happiness.

"He's not mine," the stranger growls, defensively, and Stiles just stares at him. Angry sexy stranger with a baby is not that sexy anymore. Besides, it's not like he had asked. It's not like he is particularly interested in the baby or who it belongs to. Unless...

"What? Did you steal him?"

It's fun to see the shocked expression on the guy's face at the suggestion, or at least at Stiles snapping back at him. There is a physical blowback from being sassed at, that almost makes him singsong _'still got it'_.

"No, I mea-"

"Anyway," Stiles doesn't let the guy explain himself, "the baby you might have stolen? He's drooling all over the pizzas. And by the color, it might be more than just drool."

He watches as the guy fumbles to get some tissues while more drool accumulates on the pizzas display and the baby's carrier, before leaving.

\---

He puts the stranger out of his mind. It's not like he keeps track of every hot person he sees, even if it happens within the first 2 hours of returning to his home town.

That is, until he bumps into him again, this time when exiting the only decent coffee shop (according to Allison) in Beacon Hills. He would have ignored him, of course, but the bump is way more literal than he would have wanted.

"Oh, sorry," he says absentmindedly, managing to just avoid knocking the person down. "Didn't see you there," he adds before finally looking up from his phone. He stares at the angry face, and recognition hits him. "Oh, it's you."

When he hears some baby babble he realizes that he'd been staring at the hot-angry-not-dad's face while ignoring everything else, including the baby strapped to his chest. "Haven't you returned him yet?"

"I didn't steal him." The answer is more exasperated than angry, which Stiles counts as an improvement.

"Just borrowing, uh? I've heard that one before, and I'm still waiting on a whole lot of returns." Stiles keeps on teasing the stranger, and he swears he is going to let him answer, but the baby starts wailing and the most nauseating smell Stiles has had the misfortune to experience hits his nose.

"Dude, just go in," he even opens the door for the guy, who looks like he's doing his best not to retch. "They have changing tables on the men's bathroom. And good luck with that."

The guy throws him a sort-of-smile-sort-of-grimace before rushing in. Stiles leaves as fast as he can because apparently babies need to be classified as biological weapons.

\---

Despite the two close encounters of the first 24 hours back home, the next few days are hot-baby-borrower free. And it's not like Stiles has been holed up at home playing games (which had been his initial plan). There is Christmas shopping to be done, grocery shopping, and sending out Christmas cards (he had asked his dad who even does that anymore, getting a ' _Me_ ' as answer).

He is getting a coffee to help him face the joys of grocery shopping, when he notices the now familiar dark head, carrier and starfish impersonator. He's about to go over to the table to comment on the return status of the baby, when he notices that said baby is fast asleep, and the not-dad is just staring at the bundle on his arms like there is nothing else in the world.

Stiles decides not to disturb them. He tells himself that it would be rude to wake the baby and that is not at all because for the first time he's seeing this guy look happy, blissful even, and a part of him wants in.

He gets his coffee to go, and tries to not to focus on that image while he drives to the supermarket.

He would have liked to say that the amount of food he has to get is enough to distract him, but the truth is that the image keeps popping in his head, with the realization that in the two encounters he has been a little shit. Scott's voice in his head telling him that he is always a little shit doesn't help.

With most of the groceries done, he looks at his cart and thinks he should take a picture and send it to his dad asking what army would be joining them for Christmas dinner and lunch. His father saves him the trouble by calling him.

"Yo, old man, I'm almost done with the groceries. Is there anything else we need?"

"One of my deputies will be joining us. His sister's flight got cancelled, so she and her husband have to spend Christmas in Sweden. And his birthday is on the 25th too. So I also told him to spend the day with us."

"Bummer. But, hey, it's cool, we have enough food to invite the entire station. Seriously, do we need this much food? Is Scott coming and I don't know? This seems like a Scott is visiting kind of shopping cart."

"Scott would have told you first if he was."

"Not if he wanted to surprise me."

"Scott? Surprise you? Scott can't lie to save his life."

"What? No, Scott is great at lying, don't you trust those puppy eyes..."

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"Is there anything from your teenage years that I should know about?"

"What? No, nothing. You know what? You were right, Scott's a terrible liar. Oh look, I gotta go, have to pay for all this food. Bye, love you."

\---

The rest of Stiles' week passes between preparations and catching up with Scott via Skype and online gaming. He tells him about the stranger and the baby, and Scott teases him about it.

"So you get a crush on a random guy at the supermarket, and instead of being an adult and saying hi and asking his number, you insult him by accusing him of stealing a baby. And the next time you see him, you accuse him of _borrowing_ a baby with no intention of giving him back. If that's your usual move, it sure explains why you are still single."

"Hey, he was the one who turned all angry on me because I was staring..."

"You have an intense stare when you interested."

"It wasn't like that. He had a baby, I assumed he was straight..."

"He told you the baby wasn't his. That was literally the first thing he told you."

"Still assuming he's straight."

"Why?"

"Because that's been my luck lately. It's only straight guys and gay gals that catch my eye."

"Really? What about that guy, Josh? John?"

"Jason. Straight. Wanted to confirm he was really straight. Turns out he was."

"What about Sarah? Or Anna?"

"They make a lovely couple together."

"Oh. But just because the last few people didn't work out, it doesn't mean this guy is straight. Just ask him his name the next time see him. And if he's gay!"

"You are oddly invested on this. Do you know this guy?"

"No, I don't know of any 'Lydia-and-Danny-level-hot' guys with babies. But then again, my speciality is pets. But you seem to like him, I mean, you realized on your own that you were being an asshole to him."

"I barely know him."

"But you want to."

Stiles sighs. Damned Scott and his uncanny ability to know what's going on Stiles' head. "Yes, I would like to know him better."

"See. That wasn't so hard to admit. Now you just need to be an adult about this, and do not pull on this guy's pigtails next time. Now, can we go back to killing zombies?"

\---

Before Stiles knows it it's Christmas Eve, and his dad has spent the entire day in the kitchen, cooking more food that dinner for three warrants - even if it's Christmas dinner.

It is already dark when the doorbell rings. Stiles knows his father can't hear it from the kitchen, and even if he could, he wouldn't be able to move - too many pots boiling. So Stiles puts on his best smile, and prepares to host his father's deputy.

He opens the door and finds his favorite not-dad-and-apparently-a-deputy, with the familiar baby in his carrier. The surprised expression is most likely a mirror to Stiles' own.

Stiles is the first to recover, but not enough to heed Scott's advice. "So, you finally decided to do the right thing and turn yourself in to the authorities?" he taunts, before he can think of a better thing to say.

"I am the authorities." Derek deadpans, and Stiles smiles.

"Then I need to have a word with my father about his law breaking deputies. Come on in, I'm Stiles."

"Derek. And this is Tom."

"Are you sure he's not yours? You are a lot alike." Now that he actually looked at both of them he could see they had the same eyes, and the same expressions.

"He's my nephew. My sister had me babysit him while she and her husband went to a conference. Or holidays. I'm not sure which one."

"They got stuck there, right?"

"Yes. And they already have plans to go to the fjords in Norway."

"Rude. Well, make yourself at home. Dad is stuck in the kitchen, and will not allow any help because apparently I mess everything up."

"I still need to get all of Tom's stuff from the car. Can you watch him for 2 minutes?"

"Stuff? Watch him?"

"Yeah, babies come with a lot of extras. Don't worry, he's no hassle." Derek takes Tom out of the carrier, and gives him to Stiles.

"You're not running away, are you? Dumping Tom on me and going far away?" He holds the kid at arm's length, not sure what to do.

"First you accuse me of stealing, now of abandoning. Make up your mind." Derek helps him adjust the baby to his arms, and Stiles has to admit it stops feeling like he is about to drop Tom.

"After too many diaper changes you rethought your life choices...?"

"Could be. I'll be right back."

Derek leaves, and Stiles turns around to move to the couch, and not move until someone takes the tiny human from his arms. As he turns he sees his dad, a smirk on his face.

"That's a good look on you, Stiles. And it's about time I have some grandchildren."

"You can always adopt Scott, you know. I give it about 6 months before he calls us with news."

"I honestly thought you had some kind of news when you said you were moving back to Beacon Hills. Give me Tom, it's been ages since I saw him."

"I just finished my Master's, dad. Once I have a job, and an actual partner, then you can start asking for grandchildren."

\---

Dinner is pleasant. Between Tom's babble, and the Sheriff's embarrassing stories about Stiles as a baby, Stiles manages to get to know Derek a bit better.

"So, you also lived in New York?"

"Yeah, my sister and I, we moved there after our parents died. But then I moved to Seattle to study."

"You lived in New York and decided to study in Seattle?"

"I needed distance from my sister-"

"I've met Laura," the Sheriff butts in. "She's intense. And she loves to mother Derek."

"Yeah, and you didn't know her in her twenties. She's so much better now. I can even live in the same state as her."

"So, she doesn't live in Beacon Hills?"

"No, Fresno."

"Do you go there often, then?"

"No, I would like to be able to, to see Tom more times. But it's a long drive there, and if there's a case, or if I'm on the night shift, it's impossible."

"I've tried to give Derek better shifts, but he keeps choosing the worse ones."

"All the other deputies have families," Derek tells the Sheriff, and Stiles has the feeling that it's an old argument for them.

\---

Since the Sheriff cooked, Stiles and Derek offer to clean up. Between the two of them, they make fast work of it, taking everything back to the kitchen.

Only, they manage to get in each other's way. They are at an impasse, right at the door, and Stiles is confused at Derek's bashful expression.

He's about to ask what's wrong, when Derek looks up. Stiles follows and finds that his father somehow managed to hang mistletoe on the door, without him realizing. He throws a dirty look at his father, but it's pointless as he his facing away from the door, and playing with Tom.

Derek, meanwhile, seems to have decided what to do, as he leans forward, a places a light kiss on Stiles' cheek, before sidestepping him.

Stiles stays by the doorway for a minute, touching his cheek, and willing his heart to slow down.

\---

Tom starts to feel grumpy as they clear up the dessert plates.

"Maybe I should go," Derek says.

Stiles wants to complain, but his father beats him to it.

"Nonsense. We have a guest bedroom, and I even brought Stiles' crib from the attic." Stiles stares at his father, because he also failed to notice his father doing that.

"I don't want to impose."

"You're not. I like having you around, you know that. And since Stiles has yet to give me grandkids, let me enjoy having Tom here." He picks him from his chair. "I'll put him to sleep. You two finish cleaning up."

They both stare at the Sheriff, as he leaves them at the table.

"Do you have the feeling that we are being set up?" Stiles asks, still staring at the doorway through which his dad left.

"What? My sister calling me that she got stuck in Europe even though I managed to find that she only booked her return to after New Year's is a completely normal thing. As is my boss almost forcing me to spend Christmas with him and his young and single son."

"By the amount of food he made me buy, it's probable that he's going to keep us on lockdown here for the next week."

"Well, at least he is relieving me of babysitter duty."

"I hope Tom poops. As stinky as the other day. My dad needs to be punished."

Derek laughs, first somewhat quiet, but as it grows louder, and Stiles grins at him and joins.

"That is the worst part about babysitting."

"I don't know, the white drool puke thing at the supermarket was also nasty."

"Nah, that's just milk."

Stiles gets up and starts to pick up the plates. "Speaking about that, sorry I was kind of an asshole to you then. But you set it up so well for that."

"Yeah, I was grumpy that day," Derek explains, helping Stiles clean up. "I had spent the entire day being accosted by old ladies on the street on how my baby was so cute, and it was such a nice thing to see a man caring about his baby. And explaining that I was his uncle was even worse, because somehow it's even cuter. And then you-"

"I told you that you had cute baby."

"It was not just that. There was this guy, this nice looking guy, looking at you, and the first thing he comments on is the baby. And I kind of panicked."

"You told me it wasn't yours," understanding dawns on Stiles. Who would have known, Scott had been on to something.

"Well, at least there is a well-meaning Sheriff in town, to correct our mistakes," Stiles says, before realizing they are again under the mistletoe. "You know, I was staring at you because I really liked what I was seeing," he tells Derek, smiling. "I wouldn't mind keep seeing you," he adds, before leaning forward, and returning the cheek kiss.

Derek turns his head, so that he manages to find Stiles' lips, to properly kiss him.

"What do you say to ditching Tom with your father?"

"You really are trying to get rid of him!" Stiles accuses playfully.

"Well, your father did set us up. Why not make use of him?"

"I like the way you think. Dinner tomorrow?"

"Dinner tomorrow," Derek agrees, before kissing Stiles again.

\---

The Sheriff stares at Stiles and Derek, fast asleep on the couch, leaning in each other and holding hands, and takes a picture. He sends it to Laura and Scott.

Their replies don't take long.

 

 

> **_Laura:_ **
> 
> _I see our plan worked._

 

 

 

> **_John:_ **
> 
> _Better than I expected._

 

 

 

> **_Scott:_ **
> 
> _I talked some sense into Stiles a few days ago._

 

 

> **_Laura:_ **
> 
> _I'm glad you did. If only there was a way to the same to Derek without him suspecting anything...._

 

 

 

> **_John:_ **
> 
> _They'll be fine. I think they will figure out what to do next without us meddling any more. Merry Christmas to both of you. And enjoy the fjords, Laura._


End file.
